ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Parents Day
"Parents Day" is the 32nd episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 32nd episode overall. Synopsis K.O. and Rad follow Enid to her house after her parents are the only ones that didn't show up to Parent's Day at the Bodega. When they get there, they find that not all is as it seems.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-parents-day/EP023789750070?aid=mailonline Plot It is Parents Day at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O.'s and Rad's parents are there but Enid's parents are not. Enid says that her parents are doing ninja things in their ninja clan then disappears in the floor of the plaza. K.O. and Rad, curious, decide to bring Parents Day to Enid by following her to her house. Rad tells K.O. that Enid has a lot of secrets, one of them being that her favorite color is purple. When they finally get to Enid's house, a haunted mansion, they see that Enid is really a witch! They also see that her father, Bernard is a werewolf and her mother, Wilhamena is a vampire. Enid spots them and tries to make them go away. But before she can, her mother notices Rad and K.O. Wilhamena invites them in for dinner. Rad asks her all sorts of questions, much to Enid's dismay and annoyance. While eating, Enid's parents show Rad and K.O. a photo album full of embarrassing picture of Enid. When K.O. reveals that Enid is a ninja, her parents express concern, as ninjas are "not spooky". As Rad and K.O. are entertained, the two ghosts in the basement, Spanky and Crudde, think that they're laughing at their "spooky style". They decide to go up to Rad and K.O. and possess them. Rad starts dancing all over the table. Then K.O. and Wihamena and Bernard start dancing on the table. Enid's younger brothers tell them that K.O. and Rad have been possessed. K.O. and Rad, possessed by the ghosts, fly off into their car but while trying to escape, Bernard picks up the car and they fly away. Wilhamena turns into a bat, takes off her two younger children's heads, and chucks them at the two ghosts, but misses. Enid uses ninja techniques to summon a tornado that grabs Rad and K.O. and shakes the ghosts out of their bodies. Wilhamena sucks up the ghosts' souls before they have a chance to escape and shoots them back into the basement where they lie in bed. She and Bernard are now proud of their daughter's ninja skills and tell her so. K.O. tells Enid that her secret is safe with him (her favorite color) and runs off giggling. Rad and Enid sit on the step of her parent's porch. Enid asks why he had to laugh so much and embarrass her. Rad says he wasn't laughing at her- he was laughing at how much he can relate to her being embarrassed by her parents, because he's embarrassed by his too. Enid laughs and thanks Rad and tells them that they should come over sometime. When she invites them. Features Characters * K.O. * Carol * Radicles * Enid * Dendy * Pavel * Pepelina * Drupe * Brandon * Ms. Mummy * Ofrang (Rad's father) * Theodosia (Rad's mother) * Bernard (Enid's father) * Wilhamena (Enid's mother) * Icky (Enid's little brother) * Boris (Enid's little brother) * Spanky * Crudde * Corn Shepherd * Brandon's mother * Brandon's father * Citressa * Dr. Sphinxen Music Soundtrack Trivia * Brandon's shirt reads "Mama's Boy". * Enid hasn't had any friends over to her house since she was friends with Elodie. * Bernard refers to Wilhamena as "Querida", the Spanish word for "dear", implying Enid's family may have Spanish or Latino roots. Continuity * Bernard mentions that Enid had not had any friends over since she was friends with Elodie meaning that Elodie last visited before P.O.I.N.T. Prep got in the way of their friendship from the flashbacks of "You Have to Care". Cutural References * Brandon's dad resembles a mix between Fozzy and Yogi Bear. * At the end while fighting the two ghosts. Enid uses a summoning move by doing hand symbols, a system based on kuji-in which is a common trope used in several media including anime and manga such as Naruto, which "OK KO" spoofs in the show. * Rad's observation of Enid's "Hot vampire" mom and "Hot werewolf" dad could be a nod to the Underworld movie series about a Vampire who falls in love with a man who became a Lycan (werewolf). * Bernard's apron which reads "Hungry Like the Wolf" is a reference to the 1982 song by British pop band Duran Duran. * Crudde and Spanky may be a reference to both the Lonesome Ghosts from the Mickey Mouse short of the same title and the Ghostly Trio from Casper. *This episode shows that K.O. is forced to sit on a baby booster seat whenever he climbs to Carol's lap while she's driving. * Rad's mom references Marge Simpsons's thoughts on potatoes when talking about ray guns-"We just think they're neat!" * Bernard references the anime Ninja Nonsense with the line " Oh, Enid. Are you still at it with this ninja nonsense? " * When dinner is served, Kermit the Frog can be seen sticking out of K.O.'s portion. Errors * When Bernard grabs the car, Spanky in K.O.'s body said “Smell ya later mangy mutt”, except that Spanky is in K.O.’s body instead of Radicles’. * In the end credits of this episode, Melique Berger's surname is misspelled as "Burger". Videos OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! Parents Day Cartoon Network OK K.O.! Possessed by Ghosts Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1